Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912)
Klungeland farm or Log farm Farsund, Norway |Baptism = Lutheran November 21, 1819 Herad, Norway |Siblings = Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1812) Hans Pedersen (1814-1896) of Log Anna Pedersdatter (1816-1831) Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) Helene Elisabeth Pedersdatter (1825-?) Peder Pedersen (1829-c1830) Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) Hans Elias Pedersen (1837-?) |Death = 1912 Skranefjell farm Kvinesdal, Norway |Burial = Feda, Norway |Father = Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) of Log |Mother = Maren Sophia Olsdatter (1791-1868) of Gullestad |Spouse = Willum Andreas Larsen (1816-1896) |Marriage = Feda, Norway |Children = Gine Martene Villumsdatter (1845-1903) Lars Peder Villumsen (1849-1914) Jakob Elias Willumsen (1853-1928) Kristiane M. Villumsdatter (1860-1883) Villumine A. Villumsdatter (1863-after1900) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) Housewife (b. November 10, 1819, Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. 1912, Dalen farm or Skranefjell farm, Kvinesdal, Vest-Agder, Norway) Farm The family had sold Log farm around 1820 and moved to Klungeland farm. Parents *Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) of Log *Maren Sophia Olsdatter (1791-1868) of Gullestad Baptism Olene was baptized on November 21, 1819 at Herad, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway. Siblings *Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1812) who died as an infant *Hans Pedersen (1814-1896) of Log, who married Anne Marie Berntsdatter (1827-1884) *Anna Pedersdatter (1816-1831) *Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) a baker who married Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1865) and had three of his children emigrate to the United States *Helene Elisabeth Pedersdatter (1825-?) *Peder Pedersen (1829-c1830) who died as an infant *Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) who worked as a bread seller and married Serine Larsen (1840-1905) aka Severina Larsdatter, and had one of their children emigrate to the United States *Hans Elias Pedersen (1837-?) Marriage Olene married Willum Andreas Larsen (1816-1896) aka Wilhelm Andreas Larsen, on July 13, 1844 at Feda, Vest-Agder, Norway. He was listed as "Wilhelm Andreas Larssen" and she was listed as "Olene Andrea Pettersdr". Olene moved to his farm in Fede, Kvinesdal, Vest-Agder, Norway. Children All the children were born in Fede, Kvinesdal, Vest-Agder, Norway: *Gine Martene Villumsdatter (1845-1903) who married Ole Mathias Tønnessen (1843-1929) in 1865 and moved to Skranefjell farm, in Fede by 1900 *Lars Peder Villumsen (1849-1914) aka Peder Villumsen who married Anne Severine Andreasdotter (1855-1898) in 1871 and after her death he married Oline Andreasdotter (1877-?) in 1903 *Jakob Elias Willumsen (1853-1928) who married Anna Elisabeth Olesdatter (1855-1909) in 1878 and emigrated to the United States and after her death he returned to Norway and married Freddrikke Abrahamsdatter (1894-1985) of Haugeland *Kristiane M. Villumsdatter (1860-1883) *Villumine A. Villumsdatter (1863-after1900) Dalen farm, Norway Olene and Villum appear in the 1865 Norway Census living on Dalen farm, Fede, Kvinesdal, Vest-Agder, Norway under the name "Villum Larsen" and and "Olene A. Pedersdatter". They also appear in the Feda Bygdebok under the name: "Villum Andreas Larsson" and "Oline Andrea Pedersdotter". Skranefjell farm, Norway In 1900 she was a widow living with her daughter: Gine Martene Villumsdatter, who had married Ole Tønnesson. They were living on Skranefjell farm, Feda sogn, Kvinesdal prestegjeld, Vest-Agder, Norway. Death She died in 1912 on Skranefjell farm in Feda parish.. Burial She was buried in Norway, most likely in Feda parish. External links *Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) at Findagrave *Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) at Facebook *Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) at Geni Images Image:Pedersen-Olene 1819.gif|1819 birth in Herad, Norway Image:Pedersdatter-Olene marriage 01a.gif|1844 marriage in Feda, Norway Image:Pedersdatter-Olene 1865 census.gif|1865 Norway census in Kvinesdal, Norway Image:1900 census Tonnelson Norway.gif|1900 Norway census in Feda, Norway File:Olene Andrea Persdatter white.png|Circa 1900 Category:Non-SMW people articles